Habitación 23
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Aquel día Law tenía un mal presentimiento, y no sabía a que se debía. Posiblemente a su nueva paciente que había tratado de suicidarse sin ningún tipo de explicación. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que tenía que meterse en su mente para resolverlo. Y no contento con ello, tenía que enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas, las suyas y a las de Robin, para que ambos se salvaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic iba a ser un one-shoot en el que participaría en el reto de Halloween: "Las Pesadillas de Moriah" de foro: Bajo la misma bandera, pero no me dio tiempo a terminarlo a tiempo, además de que quería hacerle un giro a lo que tenía planeado.**

 **Por lo que he pensado en subirlo no como one-shoot sino como varios capítulos, no creo que sean más de 8, pero quien sabe jaajjaj si llegá la inspiración llega. Además debería ser un fic de terror, pero por ahora lo veo más bien suspense que terror, por lo que ahora lo pongo como género suspense, pero más adelante puede que cambie según lo que se me ocurra.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

.

.

La mujer de la habitación 23

.

.

Como todas las noches, Law comenzó a hacer su guardia en el hospital. Aunque su vocación era salvar vidas, aquel día no le apetecía en absoluto trabajar. ¿La razón? Muchos pensaran que es porque los médicos tienen largas horas de trabajo y largas guardias nocturnas, pero en el caso del doctor Trafalgar, no se trataba de nada de eso. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas. Siempre tenía extraños sueños en los cuales se despertaba empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Siempre tenía extrañas pesadillas, pero una vez despierto nunca las llegaba a recordar. Aquello era algo que le ocurría desde pequeño, tan pequeño que ni siquiera es capaz de llegar a recordar una noche que no le pasara eso.

Aquel día no le apetecía en absoluto trabajar. ¿La razón? Tras descartar la primera, algunos podrían decir pereza o algo parecido. Pero no se trata de nada de eso. Law no podía explicar el por qué, pero aquel día tenía un extraño presentimiento. Sentía como si algo le fuera a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Podía sentir como si alguien le estuviera vigilando desde cualquier sitio. ¿Por qué sentía eso? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía. De vez en cuando echaba la mirada hacia los lados, " _debo estar volviéndome loco"_ pensaba y negaba con la cabeza cada vez que lo hacía.

Salió del vestidor con su bata de médico tras dejar sus pertenencias en su taquilla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pasar de la secretaría cuando lo llamarón.

-Law- le llamó una enfermera de pelo rubio y corto- te necesitan en la habitación 23.- le comentó entregándole una ficha.

-Ahora voy Margaret.- contestó cogiendo lo que le entregaba.

Mientras caminaba a aquella habitación, el hombre comenzó a leer todo el informe médico que le habían entregado. Al parecer se trataba de una mujer que se había intentado suicidar.

Mientras iba subiendo hasta la habitación de la mujer, no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez el por qué le habían llamado a él, Law era cirujano, y lo que aquella mujer necesitaba sería un psiquiatra.

El médico tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando pasó pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos morenos dormida. Junto a ella se encontraba otra de pelo naranja con ojos llorosos, y a su lado estaba otra mujer de pelo verde que vestía una bata idéntica a la que llevaba él.

Law carraspeó la garganta llamando así la atención de ambas, ya que no se habían percatado de su llegada. Las dos lo miraron y la que llevaba la bata le dijo algo a la pelinaranja y le hizo unas señas a Law para que salieran al pasillo.

-¿Por qué me has llamado Monet?

-Esto se me está haciendo difícil Law. Sé que tu campo no es la psiquiatría, pero eres el mejor médico que conozco.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-Según me dijo su compañera de piso, Robin nunca ha mostrado signos de querer suicidarse. No ha tenido ningún síntoma de estar deprimida o de tener alguna otra psicopatología y cuando se ha despertado no sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Es como si su mente intentara retener sus recuerdos.- Law la escuchaba mientras asentía de vez cuando- me gustaría preguntarte algo- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando al hombre.- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de entrar en la mente de alguien?

-Eso es imposible Monet.

-Pero ¿y si fuera posible? Sería lo que necesitamos para descubrir porque razón se ha hecho esto. ¿No te parece?- Law giró su cabeza para mirar la puerta de la habitación- Tratar de entrar a la mente humana, tratar de comprender desde dentro todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Dime la verdad Monet- le contesto volviendo a observarla.- ¿Por qué has recorrido a mí?

-Porque sé que eres él único con la suficiente curiosidad médica y las suficientes agallas como para participar en esto. Yo no puedo hacerlo, tengo que supervisarlo todo desde fuera.

Law lo pensó detenidamente. Aquello era una completa locura, no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar su compañera, pero eso era demasiado. Aunque por otra parte, el también sentía aquel deseo de indagar de esa manera. Nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, aquello era algo realmente nuevo.

-Me gustaría que antes me dejaras hablar con la paciente. Quiero saber hasta qué punto está diciendo la verdad y hasta cuál nos está mintiendo, si es que lo hace.- Monet asintió- déjame solo con ella.

Espero fuera unos segundos mientras que la médico sacaba a la acompañante de la habitación. Una vez haber hecho eso, Law entró para ver a su paciente y sonrió levemente comprobando que estaba despierta. Miro el nombre que traía en su ficha y después a ella.

-Nico Robin.- la llamó como si de ese modo le preguntara si aquel era su verdadero nombre- me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, si no tienes ningún inconveniente, claro.

-Está bien, hágalas doctor.

-Me han dicho que no te acuerdas de nada de lo sucedido. ¿Podrías explicármelo con más detalle?- preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

-Yo, sinceramente no recuerdo nada. Tan solo me fui a la cama, como todas las noches, y me he despertado aquí.

-¿Dónde estuvo en las últimas horas?

-Estuve todo el día en la universidad donde trabajo en un laboratorio arqueológico. Después del trabajo, fui a la biblioteca a por unos libros y luego me fui a casa. Cene y vi una película con Nami y después me acosté.

-¿Ha tomado algún tipo de sustancias para conciliar el sueño, para estar más concentrado, o algo de ese modo?

-No. Nada.

-¿Ha cogido algo de comida o bebida que le vendieran?

-Solo en la cafetería de mi facultad. Pero soy la única que le ha pasado esto.- contesto mostrando su muñeca tapada con unas vendas.

Law se quedó pensativo sin saber que más preguntas podría hacerle a la mujer. Después pensó en lo que le había dicho su compañera. Tras una larga pausa, se decidió a hablar.

-Nico Robin, la doctora me ha dicho que quiere intentar con usted una medida que no está del todo probada, por no decir que se trata de un experimento en toda regla.

-¿De qué se trata doctor?

-De analizar su actitud desde el subconsciente. Pero en lugar de usar algún tipo de hipnosis, yo me introduciría dentro de sus sueños.- hizo una pausa observando a la morena para ver que reacción había tenido, pero ella tan solo lo seguía viendo seriamente- Para ello debemos inducirle en un estado casi de coma. Puede llegar a ser peligroso, pero creo que de ese modo podríamos averiguar lo que le ocurrió.

Robin lo miro a los ojos mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el doctor le había dicho.

-Está bien. Estaré en sus manos.

-¿Está segura? Puede ser peligroso.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que me ha pasado.- le respondió con firmeza.

El médico asintió al escuchar aquellas palabras y se alegró de que fueran esas. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, indagar dentro del subconsciente de alguien era algo que le excitaba. Nunca antes se había puesto las teorías del subconsciente en práctica de aquella manera.

Law salió de la habitación y se acercó a Monet.

-Quiere intentarlo.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto la peliverde.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

Horas más tarde, la peliverde le dio el alta a Robin. La llevaron a su casa dónde se quedaron los dos médicos con la paciente. Inducir a alguien en el coma, para mostrar una teoría casi descabellada, era algo que nunca se aprobaría en el hospital. Por eso mismo tuvieron que coger algunos aparatos médicos y llevarlos a casa de la morena.

Robin los guio hasta su habitación y esperó de brazos cruzados a que la peliverde terminara de colocar todo.

-¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó Law.

-Un poco.

Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, la morena se tumbó en la cama. Monet cogió una jeringa y le inyecto un líquido transparente. Robin observaba todo lo que estaba haciendo la mujer. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a sentir sus ojos cada vez más pesados.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- dijo Law comprendiendo el posible terror que podría tener la mujer de revivir lo sucedido anteriormente.

La mujer emitió un pequeño sonido para quedarse completamente inconsciente.

-Tu turno, Law.- le dijo Monet. Ella sacó un extraño aparato, puso unos electrodos en la cabeza de la mujer y luego otros al hombre.- te inyectare lo mismo que a ella. Yo vigilare todo desde aquí.

El médico asintió, se tumbó al lado de la mujer y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que la mujer hiciera todo.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí.- tras aquello sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.

.

.

Law abrió los ojos. Aquel había sido un extraño y aturdido viaje. Sintió algo de mareo, aunque sabía perfectamente que seguía estando dentro de la habitación de la mujer, parecía como si todo lo hubiera dado mil vueltas.

Miro a su alrededor, todo parecía estar oscuro, pero en un lado había una luz, pensó que probablemente se encontraba en alguna especie de túnel. Buscó a la mujer, pero al ver que no estaba en ninguna parte, comenzó a andar hacia la luz.

Una vez fuera, los ojos le escocieron ante el contacto con el día. Le parecía realmente extraño que estando tan poco tiempo en aquel túnel, sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

El paisaje que se encontró fuera era un bosque, pero le resultaba extraño ya que nunca había estado en aquel sitio. Los árboles eran muy frondosos, las piedras, árboles caídos y demás que estaban en el suelo se encontraban llenos de musgo y se podía notar que había una gran de humedad en aquel lugar. Miro al cielo y pudo ver cómo había una gran cantidad de nubes cargadas de agua que parecían querer descargar su lluvia en cualquier momento.

-Nico Robin- llamó a la mujer al no encontrarla por ninguna parte.- Robin ¿Dónde estás?- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

El médico suspiro y siguió caminando (resbalándose de vez en cuando) y todo el rato estuvo llamando a su paciente. Tenía que encontrarla, aquel era un lugar fruto del subconsciente de la mujer, no podía perderse en él, sería demasiado peligroso estar solo en aquel lugar. Además, no tenía que olvidar que en aquel lugar era donde probablemente la mujer se había intentado suicidar, o eso era lo que trataban de averiguar, y le prometió que él estaría con ella.

De repente resbalo con el barro y cayó al suelo. O eso era lo que él esperaba. En lugar del suelo, para su desgracia, se encontró en un enorme precipicio. El médico, al percatarse de su situación, intento agarrarse a algo, pero nada funcionaba.

-Mierda- fue lo único que llegó a decir.

Law comenzó a caer en el vacío, un vacío que parecía que no iba a tener fin.

Law caía y caía en la oscuridad. _"¿Cuándo acabará?"_ se preguntó atemorizado. No sabía que temía más, si lo que se encontraría en el fondo o que aquel tormento parecía no querer terminarse.

" _¿Es este el fin? ¿Así voy a morir?"_ pensó con ironía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar… pero en fin es lo de siempre bloqueos, exámenes, trabajos, exámenes, descanso, trabajos… Además que quería actualizar todos mis fics a la vez por lo que este capítulo lleva más de un mes hecho, pero hasta que no estuvieran todos no quería actualizarlos. Al final subo 4 de 7 asique está bien.**

 **Y sin enrrollarme más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Robin despertó con un leve sonido que parecía tratarse de unas olas. Se levantó despacio y vio que se encontraba en una gran playa. " _¿Dónde estoy?"_ Miro a su alrededor y vio que detrás suya había algo que parecía ser una selva.

-Law-kun- llamó la chica- ¡Law-kun!- pero al ver que nadie respondía suspiro resignada y comenzó a andar por la playa. Lo que menos quería hacer era perderse y sin lugar a dudas si entraba en aquel frondoso paisaje sería lo que le ocurriría.

Por lo que anduvo y anduvo hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un pequeño bote. Lo inspecciono por encima, pero al ver que no tenía nada extraño decidió abandonar aquello y seguir con lo que hacía.

-Mamá- escuchó que venía de detrás y se giro- ¿vas a irte?

Frente a ella se encontró a una niña pequeña que debía tener más o menos de ocho años y parecía ser idéntica a ella.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- le preguntó Robin.

-¿Vas a dejarme otra vez?

Robin la miró parpadeando sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miro a los alrededores y no había ningún cambió más, solo aquella chica que acababa de aparecer, ni siquiera había huellas en la arena.

-¿De dónde has venido?- le preguntó agachándose para estar a su altura.

-Yo siempre he estado aquí, eres tú la que ha venido.- Robin parpadeó sin entender lo que quería decir la niña- ¿eres tu mi mama?

-No.- le contestó la mujer apenada y observo como la niña agachó la mirada. Robin recordó que no estaba sola en aquel lugar y que tenía que buscar al médico- ¿has visto a un hombre que venía conmigo?- y vio como la niña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó algo tímida.

-Vale- le respondió Robin con una sonrisa- ¿puedes explicarme que es todo esto?- hizo una señal con su mano al paisaje.

-Aquí es donde vivo y donde tengo que esperar a que llegue mi mama, ella vendrá de su investigación y nos iremos juntas en ese bote.- dijo señalándole el objeto.

Robin siguió andando junto a la niña por la orilla. Aquello parecía ser una isla, pero una muy extraña. A lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser otra persona tumbada en la arena, por lo que comenzó a andar más rápido hasta quedarse junto a él.

-Law-kun- susurró al ver que parecía estar inconsciente y comenzó a moverlo- Law-kun, despierta. Law-kun.- la mujer colocó una mano en su barbilla y la alzó un poco acercando su oído a su nariz y suspiró aliviada- respira.

-Puede que se haya ahogado un poco, pero aquí no muere nadie.- Robin frunció el ceño confundida.

Volvió a centrarse en Law y lo zarandeó un poco hasta que vio que el médico comenzaba a reaccionar. Al hombre le pareció que su garganta estaba ardiendo, como si tuviera mil cuchillas en su interior y nada más despertarse comenzó a toser. Tras aquel ataque alzó la vista y vio que la arqueóloga se encontraba junto a él.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, debo…- se paró al ver que se encontraba en la orilla de una playa y que sus ropas estaban empapadas- haber tragado bastante agua…- dijo terminando la frase. _"Qué extraño hace un momento estaba cayendo"_ pensó Law.- Robin ¿Dónde crees que nos encontramos?

-No lo sé. Espera se lo pregunto a…- se giró dónde estaba la niña pero ya no había nadie- que raro.- volvió a mirar al médico que lo miraba interrogante- había una niña conmigo, pero de igual manera que ha aparecido se ha ido. Law-kun ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

El médico la observo por un momento y después miró el lugar que lo rodeaba. Aquel sitio parecía ser totalmente distinto al anterior. Él estaba en la cueva de un bosque y luego el agujero del suelo lo llevó hasta allí. Observó el cielo en busca de alguna anomalía, pero no encontró ninguna. Salvo… Arrugo su ceño y siguió mirando el cielo atentamente.

-No hay pájaros.

-¿Qué?

-No hay ningún tipo de ave, debería de haber algún pájaro.

-Yo tampoco he visto ninguno hasta ahora- dijo imitando al médico.- supongo que es por donde estamos.

-¿Dónde despertaste?

-En la orilla- se giró y señalo la dirección de donde venía- unos cuantos metros hacia allí.

El médico asintió y siguió observando el lugar. No sabía por dónde tenían que empezar, Monet no le dijo nada al respecto, todo aquello era parte de un experimento. En aquellos casos _¿Qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer?_ repaso mentalmente el diagnóstico de su paciente, no tenía nada más que su intento de suicidio que fue mientras estaba dormida. Al menos ahora que estaba con ella podía percatarse de que la mujer no intentaba volver a hacer aquello.

Pero seguían estando igual que al principio: sin ningún tipo de pistas.

Tras meditarlo un par de veces, por fin se decidió por algo.

-¿Robin ha habido algún tipo de trauma que hayas podido revivir ayer?

-No.

-¿Algo que te molesto?

-No de ese modo.

-Explícate.

-Yo… solo fue un hombre que vino a criticar mi trabajo, pero no es nada del otro mundo, suele ocurrir bastantes veces.

-De que se trata tu trabajo.

-Es sobre el siglo vacío*. Es una época que todavía no se ha podido llegar a investigar del todo debido a las escasas fuentes de investigación, además de estar casi prohibido.- explicó la arqueóloga.

-¿Y por qué esa época?- Robin se quedó un momento pensativa- no importa, no hace falta que me lo explique.

-Exactamente no lo sé, supongo que es algo que me viene por herencia, mi madre me contaba cosas sobre aquella época. Ella también era arqueóloga.

-¿Por qué está prohibido?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Casi.-aclaró- En realidad es algo que siempre decimos nosotros, es por todas las pegas que nos ponen para investigar algo, siempre parece que no quieren que lo estudiemos. Nada más.

-¿Sabe algo de ese hombre?

-No. Solo era alguien que trabaja en la universidad dando fondos para las investigaciones. Nada nuevo.

Law pensó en todas las cuestiones que le había dicho y nada parecía ser relevante. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de buscar alguna otra pista por donde poder seguir. La mujer se sentó intrigada pensando en que se podría encontrar en su subconsciente.

-Lo único que tenemos hasta ahora- comenzó a repasar Law en voz alta.- es que fue ese sujeto a tu laboratorio, te molesto y nada más. Y de aquí solo sabemos que parece haber diferentes dimensiones. De la que yo vengo solo parecía ser un simple bosque y esta parece ser una isla del trópico.

-Además de la niña que me encontré.

Entonces Law se dio cuenta de que se había saltado ese detalle por completo. Cuando se encontró con Robin le dijo que estaba con una niña que justo había desaparecido.

-Robin ¿cómo era esa niña?

-Tendría unos ocho años, pelo negro con flequillo y ojos azules. No sé porque razón al principio me pregunto si era su madre.

-Puede que sea porque te pareces a ella. Pero… Robin, tu madre está…

-Murió. Hace años.

-Lo siento. Y tu padre.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Law se calló pensando en aquella nueva información que le había sacado. Cuando ella le dijo que no tenía ningún trauma seguramente no había contado con aquello. Pero si su madre murió podría haber sido hace pocos años. Según recordaba, en su ficha médica ponía que tenía 30 años, por lo que podría ser que su madre hubiera muerto por alguna enfermedad. Si no era así querría decir que le habría mentido, y no quería pensar aquello.

Pero todavía quedaba la cuestión de aquella niña, por qué le preguntaba si era su madre ¿era por su aspecto? ¿se parecería a ella? O tal vez estaba erróneo y ella murió cuando Robin era pequeña.

-¿Tú madre viajaba mucho?

-Si, por sus investigaciones. Muchas veces me dejaba a cuidado de mi tía, pero aquello era lo mismo a quedarse sola… la niña… lo primero que me pregunto era si iba a volver a dejarla… si iba a volver a irme. ¿Crees que…?

-Puede que esa niña fuera una personificación de tu infancia. Si tu madre te dejaba sola aquello para ti sería un trauma que se quedó en tu subconsciente. No tenemos mucho, pero algo es algo.- después se levantó.- Nico Robin ¿te parece que comencemos a andar para ver si encontramos algo nuevo?

-Este bien.

-Y si recuerdas algo más, por simple que parezca, dímelo.- se detuvo un momento- Y si te encuentras mal… avísame.- le dijo lo último recordando la razón por la que estaban en aquel lugar.

-Lo haré.

No dijeron nada más y comenzaron a andar por la selva. Tuvieron que apartar de vez en cuando algunas ramas que se les cruzaba delante por el exceso follaje que había en ese lugar. Law miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún ser vivo, pero ni siquiera llegaba a ver un mísero insecto por extraño que pareciera. Pero también le resultaba raro que aun estando en aquel lugar no notó un ascenso de temperatura, era igual a la del bosque húmedo por el que había pasado antes.

Law estuvo observando todo el entorno en busca de alguna extraña señal que le dijera que iban a pasar por otra dimensión. Ya lo hizo una vez y no dudaba que volvería a pasar. No podría explicarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que la mente de aquella mujer, de que su subconsciente se encontraría ordenado de algún modo, y que la primera dimensión (como él lo llamaba) era una donde no había nada, y que cuanto más avanzará antes llegarían al raíz del problema.

De pronto escuchó un chillido de detrás suyo, se volteó de inmediato y se encontró a Robin gritando con las manos tapando sus oídos y de cuclillas.

-¡Robin!- se agachó para estar a su altura- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Deja de gritar!- Law la miró estupefacto por aquello- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

-Robin…- no comprendía nada.

La señal que buscaba Law llegó en aquel momento sin que los dos estuviesen listos, en aquella posición. El suelo se abrió de golpe bajo ellos y ambos comenzaron a caer en el vacío. Robin parecía que se había calmado. El médico alargo su mano intentando atraparla y solo consiguió rozarle los dedos antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

*Aunque sea un AU no recuerdo muy bien si puede haber algo al estilo del siglo vacio por lo que he decidido integrarlo aquí como una "época" más la historia de este fic.


	3. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


End file.
